legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2013
06:31 Hi Ari!! 06:34 Ari 06:34 you there? 07:05 Hallo. 07:05 How are you? 07:05 Fine, you? 07:05 good thanks 07:05 8am here 07:05 I have an important question for you 07:06 Polt, Hollis, and myself are in the process of collecting lots of LU player's information of what they were like in LU to put together a giant render of a fight in AG between us and the Maelstrom. If it's okay with you, we're putting you in 07:07 only question is, what would you like to be wearing? In the fight scene, we're all in faction gear, and in a plain backdrop everyone is in casual gear, but as you are the one and only Mythrun, do you want to be like your avatar? 07:07 Sure. 07:08 It should be pretty cool 07:08 We're currently looking at 40-50 people in one picture 07:08 Oh, also, me and Polt decided we're putting you and the 'bot together 07:08 07:09 but yeah, do you want to look like what you did in LU, or would you like to took like your avatar? 07:10 Avatar's fine. 07:10 Okay thanks for letting me know, I've already found those items so I can pass them on to Hollis 07:12 so, what you been up to? 07:13 Steam summer sale and CS:GO. 07:13 awesome 07:14 my bro been going crazy over the steam sale 07:14 I'm 5 hours away from getting a badge that says I play too much. 07:14 For CS:GO. 07:14 hahahahahahaha 07:16 Okay, well I've now uploaded the "Mythrun Textures and Mesh items" to Hollis's dropbox ready for him, which means we have 39 completed people ready to render, and waiting for a further 13 to get back in touch with a pic of what they looked like or tell me what faction gear they would prefer to wear 07:18 If possible, could the feet of my minifig be gray like in the render on my userpage? 07:18 I don't see why not, I'll put that in the notes 07:20 also, as "the guy" of the LU staff, and not wearing faction gear in the fight, what weapon would you like to be using? I wasn't sure if the "ban hammer" would be appropriate or not 07:20 Wasn't the ban hammer a huge model? 07:21 well, I actually mean the golden hammer, but representing the theoretical "Imma ban you from chat" hammer 07:22 Hmm... lemme look through what weapons there are for a sec. 07:22 ok 07:30 Hmm... 07:31 hard to choose? 07:31 Dual wield this: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111014213348/legouniverse/images/0/04/Trek_Furino_3.png 07:31 Or: http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/0/0e/Alpha_sentinel_faction_gaurd.PNG 07:31 That ok? 07:32 yeah both are fine, but up to you which one 07:33 Ok, dual wield the pistol in the first pic. 07:33 ok, I'll have a look for the mesh 07:40 while I'm looking, you wouldn't happen to know what faction gear PeabodySam wore most, or what Nateh or Sim even looked like? I can't find those details from their page 07:44 No idea what faction gear PeabodySam wore. 07:44 I could ask him next time he's online on Steam. 07:44 No idea about Nateh either. 07:45 Sim wore Daredevil gear, I think. 07:46 okay thanks, that's at least one less thing. I'd still need to know what they looked like in casual gear, but I can go and get the Daredevil gear ready for Sim while I wait 07:47 we're doing a casual wear chilled out render of everyone too, but I haven't been able to find any pics of them at all to base that on either 07:47 PeabodySam has a pic of his minifig on his userpage. 07:47 also, I just found the gun in the files 07:47 I think Sim just wore Daredevil stuff most of the time. 07:47 oh yeah, I got Peabody's, just didn't know his gear 07:48 Could I have my LU minifig for the casual gear render instead of my avatar? 07:49 of course! 07:49 Great, thanks. 07:49 you can have your regular Lu minifig for the fight too if you want (I'm gonna have you with the wikibot whatever the case though ) 07:50 Avatar for the fight and LU minifig for the casual gear render. 07:50 ok awesome 07:50 what did your LU 'fig look like? 07:51 And feel free to throw in Reporter somewhere in the background of the fight scene with a mic and a camera guy. 07:51 Pic in the info box on my userpage. 07:52 Doesn't need the parrot. 07:52 (loads page and music comes on) now I remember why I closed this last week before I could have discovered your casual gear xD . ok, still the dice shirt? 07:53 Yeah. 07:54 awesome 07:54 Template:YTMusicPlayer#How to hide 07:54 You can disable the music from there. 07:55 nah it's okay, I don't mind it was just one of those "urgy, it is way too late for me to listen to music this high-pitched right now" moments 07:56 So, what do you think of throwing in Reporter in the fight scene? 07:57 I think it's funny but I'm gonna check it by Hollis when he comes back from holiday 07:57 oops 07:57 I meant Polt 07:57 Hollis is just doing the render, the actual design and brilliant idea was mine and Polts 07:58 I just wanted to do a render of everyone in a grid scale so we could see in one place who everyone was, then Polt turned it into this magnificent challenge of an all out, once and for all, fight for imagination 07:59 So it looks like the Chima Online open beta got pushed back to August 1st. 07:59 huh 07:59 probs because it IS SO AWFUL!!! 07:59 08:05 ok, found your LU shirt but it's in the horrible .gfx format so now I gotta do a few conversions (le sigh) 08:07 Still no news on the Funcom MMO. 08:08 08:09 we're gonna have this though http://www.lego.com/mixels/ 08:09 What. 08:10 http://www.toonzone.net/2013/07/cartoon-network-the-lego-group-launch-mixels-franchise-2014/ 08:17 I have now found all of your gear for the renders 08:38 well I'm off, cya dude! 2013 07 23